


Fall of the Angels

by rosieposie77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieposie77/pseuds/rosieposie77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly conosceva poco le ragioni dietro quella battaglia. E poco, in verità, le importava. Sapeva solo che quel giorno due angeli erano morti combattendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall of the Angels

Se ne stava calma e silenziosa in disparte, Molly, con i capelli scompigliati e ancora un po' umidi dalla pioggia che aveva iniziato a cadere, solo poco prima.  
Era nata come una giornata serena, quella, con qualche timido raggio di sole che faceva capolino da dietro le nuvole che coprivano il cielo di Londra, ancora sonnacchioso. Una giornata come tante.  
Poi, qualcuno lassù ci aveva ripensato, iniziando a far sanguinare pioggia da un cielo livido e gonfio di dolore. Suppergiù, questo era accaduto quando gli angeli erano precipitati.  
Pensava agli angeli, Molly, mentre udiva il medico di turno pronunciare l'ora del decesso.  
Pensava agli angeli e all'angelo più bello, l'angelo nero, che, disteso su un lettino d'ospedale di fronte a lei con le ali spezzate e il cuore fermo, appariva perfetto come una statua, surreale come un sogno. Il nero delle sue vesti e della sua chioma riccioluta era ora sporcato del rosso acceso del sangue. Pareva quasi un'eresia agli occhi di Molly, rovinare in quel modo la perfezione di una bellezza imperfetta.  
Molly udì a malapena la voce del medico che le comunicava che ora toccava a lei, che poteva portarlo nella camera mortuaria. Glielo dovette ripetere due volte prima che capisse. Un cenno distratto del capo. Toccava "di nuovo" a lei, in realtà. Quella mattina aveva già fatto tanto, troppo.  
   
   
   
Le rotelle del lettino producevano un rumore ripetitivo e irritante lungo i corridoi dell'obitorio. A Molly irritava qualsiasi cosa, quella mattina. La gente curiosa, i giornalisti, i poliziotti, persino l'aroma del caffè appena fatto e addirittura se stessa.  
Giunse nella stanza della camera mortuaria dove le era stato ordinato di portare il corpo e la superò.   
 _Soprattutto_ se stessa.  
Arrivò all'ultima - quella usata più raramente in quanto era la più piccola e angusta -si fermò, girò il lettino, aprì la porta con la schiena ed entrò.  
Si asciugò dalla fronte quello che credeva fosse un rivolo di sudore. Si sorprese invece a essere sporca di sangue. C'era sangue, sangue dappertutto. Dentro, fuori, tutt'attorno. E presto ci sarebbero state anche lacrime, che avrebbero lavato via il sangue, lasciando al suo posto il sapore salato del dolore e del tradimento.  
Non accese la luce, Molly, limitandosi ad alzare solo fino a metà la persiana della piccola finestra. Poi spostò alcuni scatoloni ammassati in un angolo, alla ricerca di qualcosa su cui sedersi. Trovò uno sgabellino. Mancava un piedino, ma decise che sarebbe andato bene lo stesso. Lo spostò accanto al lettino, si sedette e aspettò. Guardò l'orologio e aspettò. Si alzò e prese il polso al corpo. Niente battito. Si sedette di nuovo e aspettò, ancora.   
É buffo, pensò, qui c'é un corpo con un cuore che ha smesso di battere ma che vive ancora e in qualche altra stanza poco distante da qui ci dev’essere un corpo con un cuore che batte ancora ma che ha smesso di vivere.  
Un rantolo disperato alla ricerca di aria ghiacciò il sangue che ancora scorreva nelle vene di Molly. Il cuore dell'angelo nero aveva ripreso a battere.  
-Stai bene? No, ovvio che non stai bene.  
Molly si faceva le domande e si rispondeva da sola, mentre gli controllava le pupille e gli prendeva il polso.  
-Sto be...  
Un colpo di tosse.  
-Sto bene, Molly. Smettila di preoccuparti-, disse l'angelo nero, mettendosi a fatica a sedere sul lettino.  
-Non posso, non smetterò mai. Questa storia non finirà mai! E io non so se riesco... Non so se posso...  
La voce della ragazza si spezzò in gola quando la mano dell'angelo nero sfiorò la sua. Sorprendentemente calda, per appartenere a uno che é appena morto e resuscitato.  
-Sì che puoi. Lo hai già fatto e lo farai ancora.  
La voce dell'angelo nero era, al contrario, autoritaria. Ma dolce. Le labbra della ragazza si atteggiarono a un sorriso spento.  
-Sei un vero schifo!  
-Giá, dovrò farmi una bella doccia...  
-E buttare il cappotto nella spazzatura.  
-Tanto ne ho altri tre uguali.  
Una scrollata di spalle e un disperato tentativo di fare dell'ironia. Lui, che non ne era proprio capace. Ma negli occhi dell'angelo nero c'era solo una tristezza inanimata. Per un attimo scese di nuovo il silenzio tra quelle due anime, protagoniste di un destino che non avevano scelto loro. Non del tutto, almeno.  
-Quando finirà?-, domandò Molly a un tratto, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul vuoto davanti a sé. -Finirà mai?  
-Non lo so quando finirà. Non lo so _se_ finirà...  
L'angelo nero  aveva parlato con sincerità: non aveva davvero idea di quando sarebbe finita la sua battaglia. Sapeva solo che era appena cominciata. A fatica, mise i piedi per terra, uno dopo l'altro. La testa gli girava ma sapeva bene che non poteva permettersi di riposare. Né in quel momento, né per molti giorni (o mesi) a venire.  
-Dove andrai, adesso?  
-Starò qualche giorno da mio fratello. Dopodiché non so.  
Qualche goccia di sangue finì  sul pavimento. _Plin plin_. Proveniva dal cappotto o dai capelli arruffati; dal suo cuore o dalle sue ali, entrambi feriti. Non aveva importanza.  
-Lui dov'é?  
Molly si portò una mano tra i capelli, nel vano tentativo di ravvivarli. C'era ben poco da ravvivare, quella mattina, perché ogni cosa era morta, anche quelle che apparivano ancora vive.  
-Credo che tuo fratello stia firmando delle carte. Dopo dovrà fare il riconoscimento. Lo porterò in un'altra stanza, come concordato. Ha detto che c'é un'auto che ti...  
-Non mi riferivo a mio fratello.  
L'angelo nero teneva gli occhi fissi sulla piccola pozza di sangue che separava i suoi piedi da quelli di Molly.  
-Io... Credo che sia... Non so... Non voglio parlargli.  
-Devi farlo, Molly.  
L'angelo nero alzò di colpo lo sguardo, posandolo sul viso della ragazza, con sollecitudine. La costrinse a guardare in quelle iridi di ghiaccio. E le parve di vedere ardere solo fuoco e disperazione.  
-Non posso, non ce la faccio. Con lui é diverso.  
-Se inganni lui, inganni tutti.  
Molly si specchiò di nuovo in quegli occhi: il fuoco si era spento, lasciando spazio alla sola disperazione.  
-È di questo, che si tratta? Ingannarlo? Per quanto?  
-Per sempre, se sarà necessario.  
La voce dell'angelo nero era fredda e categorica, non tradiva emozioni, che sembravano essersi ridotte solo a un ammasso di ceneri.  
-Tu non hai idea di che significhi. Guardarlo negli occhi, parlargli e mentirgli.  
Sotto quella montagnetta di ceneri sembrò accendersi inaspettatamente una piccola fiamma, a quelle parole.  
-Ti sbagli, Molly, so benissimo cosa significhi. Era il mio cuore e l'ho tradito.   
La patologa sospirò e annuì, rassegnata. Per un attimo, le parve di sentire nell'aria una melodia di pianoforte. Sfiorò dolcemente il dorso della mano sinistra dell'angelo nero. Forse era solo la pioggia.   
-Dovrai imparare a vivere senza il tuo cuore. Ti ricordi ancora, come si fa?-, chiese Molly, allontanandosi dal lettino.  
L'angelo nero chinò il capo, tornando a osservare la piccola pozza di sangue ai suoi piedi. In quel momento, a Molly sembrò davvero di scorgere le sue ali: erano nere, voluminose, ripiegate su loro stesse e sanguinavano lacrime.  
-Sarò il suo combattente e il suo custode, Molly. Per il resto della vita. Anche se lui non lo saprà-, le promise.   
Molly socchiuse la porta. Mise la testa fuori e si accertò che nessuno fosse in vista.  
-C'é una macchina ad aspettarti nel vicolo qua dietro. Istruzioni di Mycroft.  
Molly guardò ancora per un attimo l'angelo nero negli occhi, cercando di imprimersi bene la sua immagine nella mente, poiché ignorava se e quando lo avrebbe rivisto. Poi sparì.  
   
   
   
Al piano di sopra venne inghiottita da una fiumana di gente. Pazienti e personale medico regolare sommati a poliziotti e curiosi. Questi ultimi erano sempre presenti quando c'erano prede sulle quali ci si poteva avventare come avvoltoi. Quasi peggio dei giornalisti. L'aroma di caffè le solleticò di nuovo il naso e, come prima, ne fu nauseata. Le parve di riconoscere l'Ispettore Lestrade di Scotland Yard. Lo evitò e proseguì per la sua strada. Guardò l'orologio e sospirò. Sulle scale incontrò Mycroft Holmes, scortato da un giovane tirocinante (facilmente corruttibile, pensò). Si scambiarono un rapido cenno del capo. Infine, giunse dove era diretta. Altri poliziotti. E altri curiosi, lo capiva dai loro occhi. Erano dappertutto, come parassiti.  
-Il dottor Watson?-, domandò a un infermiere che stava trasportando degli scatoloni. L’uomo indicò una stanza con il mento.  
 _Se inganni lui, inganni tutti_  
Si avvicinò alla porta, mise una mano sulla maniglia, la abbassò ed entrò.  
   
   
   
L'angelo bianco era seduto su una seggiola di plastica, contro la parete in faccia alla porta. La ribaltina della finestra era aperta. Pioveva dentro. Alcune gocce di pioggia cadevano dritte sul colletto della sua giacca, ma l'angelo bianco sembrava non curarsene.  
A Molly parve di udire nuovamente quella melodia. Forse erano gli angeli rimasti in Cielo che sanguinavano lacrime per i loro caduti.  
L'angelo bianco alzò il capo e guardò Molly negli occhi. Erano vitrei, non c'era nemmeno l'ombra di una fiammella nascosta sotto le ceneri. Le mostrò le mani: erano sporche di sangue.  
La patologa si sedette sulla seggiola libera accanto all'angelo bianco. Era umida di pioggia, ma non se ne curò. Non si curò nemmeno della pioggia, che entrava dalla ribaltina aperta e andava a bagnarle i capelli raccolti in una coda scompigliata. Ciò che le importava era solo di essere la seconda persona che quella mattina avrebbe tradito l'angelo bianco seduto accanto a lei.  
L'intensità della pioggia aumentò non appena Molly posò una mano su quelle dell'angelo bianco: forse gli angeli rimasti in Cielo le stavano intimando di non farlo. Ma Molly non poteva ascoltarli.  
L'angelo bianco la guardò di nuovo, la guardò eppure non la vide realmente. Perché davanti ai suoi occhi aveva solo l'immagine dell'angelo nero, di cui lui era il cuore, che provava a volare per allontanarsi da Lucifero. Ma non ce l'aveva fatta: le sue ali non erano riuscite a volare e l'angelo nero era precipitato nel vuoto.  
-Non ce l'ho fatta, Molly, non sono stato capace di salvarlo...  
L'angelo bianco affondò il viso sulla spalla magra e spigolosa della patologa, dando vita a un pianto a dirotto. A nessuno di loro importa della pioggia sempre più fitta e sanguinante che faceva capolino dalla ribaltina, bagnandoli entrambi.  
\- È tutto okay-, disse Molly, accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli umidi. -Sta bene, ora.  
Mezza bugia? Totale verità? Poco importava. Rimasero abbracciati fino a quando la pioggia lasciò spazio a un timido raggio di sole, venuto per portare un po' di conforto all'angelo bianco.  
Molly conosceva poco le ragioni dietro quella battaglia. E poco, in verità, le importava. Sapeva solo che quel giorno due angeli erano morti combattendo.


End file.
